The Grim Reaper
by Typhoon73
Summary: Jane and Maura are happily married and have a family of their own, and they are in a age in which they start to think about retirement. But before they can discuss it any further they are asked to take a look at some suspicious number of deaths in Beth Israel. I know, this summary sounds strange, but give this story a shot if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I publish this story now because I have absolutely no idea where All or Nothing disappeared. I wanted to update it and noticed that it was gone. I don't know why it was deleted, but it really piss me off. Unfortunately everything is gone now. I looked through my files and found this story that I have written a while ago and somehow I liked it. I have no clue why I didn't published this sooner. Anyway, I hope you'll like this one as well.**

 **And you're welcome to tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Detective Jane Rizzoli yawned unashamed and stretched her arms over her head as she made her way down the stairs, and unfortunately realized that she wasn't thirty anymore. She groaned and cracked her neck. Though it was still dark outside she didn't need to switch the light on because she knew this place by heart. Over thirty years she had spent in this house, firstly only as a regular visitor and with time she spent more time at the house of her best friend Dr. Maura Isles than in her own apartment. The first time the two women had met Jane thought that the doctor was a little strange, distant, even cold. It bugged her that the blonde stuck strictly to medical facts and never dared to make a guess. She never thought that either she nor Maura could ever become friends, but then the detective had a new encounter with her former nemesis, who had a formative influence on her and her past life, and realized that Maura would be always the one who she could trust and who would indeed understand her and her decisions. That the doctor wouldn't judge her for who she was. And with time it became a habit that she stopped by at Maura's every time she felt restless or when she haven't had the courage to go to her place after Hoyt's appearance broke into her apartment and devastated it.

And with time the two women grow closer and became best friends, but during this process Jane realized that she was feeling something else for the ME, and that those feelings weren't appropriate towards a friend and especially towards Maura. Jane never hid the fact that she was into women and was glad that it didn't change the dynamic of their friendship. The Italian realized quite fast what kind of feelings she was having for Maura, but she wasn't brave enough to confess that she was having feelings for her best friend, not just because she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. Because she wasn't sure if she'd recover again if Maura turn her down. So she decided to watch Maura dating all kind of men who weren't even close to be good enough for Maura to Jane's mind.

Angela, who figured out quite fast that her daughter was in love with her best friend, tried to encourage Jane to talk to Maura about her feelings, but the stubborn detective just told her to butt out, and that's what the matriarch did. But that didn't mean that she wasn't trying to influence the two women. Every now and then she set up a romantic dinner at Maura's for the two women and then excused herself because she had to run some errands.

Jane figured out pretty fast what her mother was doing, but she didn't have the heart to be mad at Angela. She knew that her mother just meant it well. Angela had told her a dozen times that it hurt her to see Jane so hurt and desperate, and that she hated it that Jane started to run into liaisons to numb her heartache.

But one evening, Maura sat on the opposite of her dining table and suddenly said that she'd have to tell Jane something important that she couldn't keep for herself anymore. The usual so self-confident doctor suddenly became anxious and started to fidget on her chair.

Jane watched the blonde for a while and placed an hand on Maura's arm, telling her whatever it was that it'd be okay.

Maura swallowed hard and gathered her courage before she confessed that she wouldn't have feelings for the Italian that friends shouldn't have, and that she was in love with Jane for many years. Since the first day they met, to be exact.

Jane sat silently on her chair and stared at the ME while she took the information in and the blonde started to panick. She told Jane that she wished to take the words back and that she hoped that this incident wouldn't change anything, and that she'd give Jane all the time and space she need.

Jane listened to Maura's rambling and got up to her feet. She saw the panic in hazel eyes and took Maura's hand into her own, and pulled her to her feet as well. She perked her eyebrows when Maura kept on talking and decided to silence the ME by a gentle kiss which took Maura by surprise, but the doctor didn't need long to recover and kissed Jane back.

That's how it started it. That evening Jane and Maura became a couple, and after a couple of months Jane thought that they wasted enough time and popped the question which the doctor accepted without hesitance, and then the two women got married.

Other people would've thought they were rushing things but they didn't knew through what kind of things the couple went through when they were just friends.

The Italian always joked that not every couple went through stuff like Maura and she did in a lifetime, but their friends and families knew that this statement was beyond true.

The couple enjoyed their time together for two years before they decided to start a family on their own.

It wasn't like the try to start a family worked out instantly and at some point Jane became frustrated. But even more exited when Maura told her that the procedure worked out after a couple of attempts. It wasn't like the detective wasn't willed to be the one who'd carry the baby, but somehow she and Maura decided that it would be saver if Maura would give birth if the procedure would work out at all. And Maura had agreed happily.

That was over twenty years ago. Well, almost thirty when Maura and Jane welcomed their son more than excited and they were also relieved that he was more than healthy because Maura's first pregnancy held some complications. Still, Colin kept them covered after all of them got home.

Three years later they took a little girl home who they named Eva. Jane said jokingly that she regretted it that they didn't named her first born Adam, but when she saw Maura's scowl she stopped laughing.

Jane took a deep breath but then slowed her steps as soon as she hears muffled voices coming from the living room and cursed under her breath for leaving her tried and tested gun upstairs. She tilted her head to the side before she tiptoed in the direction of said room. She nearly jumped around the corner and blinked a couple of times as she spotted a young man and a young woman sitting on the couch.

The woman jumped startled and placed an hand over her heart and seemed to be about to pass out.

He had an olive complexion, wavy brown hair cut short, and greenish blue eyes. He was tall, quite muscular, and was wearing jeans and a light gray tee.

The younger woman also had an olive complexion, wavy golden brown hair neatly braided, and hazel eyes. She is of average height, athletic, and wore almost the same like he did.

Jane jumped in surprise and clenched her jaw. "Holy shit," she snarled. "What are you guys doing here?" She always knew that her children would be her death on day, but she really had hoped that this feeling would ease as soon as they'd be adults. Now she realized that she thought wrongly.

Colin glanced amused at his younger sister and smirked. Since their early childhood they were inseparable and the older they became the stronger their bond grew. It almost was like they're been twins who were born three years apart. 'Hello to you too, Ma. I hope we didn't wake you."

Eva snickered and Jane rolled her eyes at them.

She walked to the fridge and opened its door to get herself a bottle of water like she had planned as she got out of bed. "You didn't. And you didn't answer my question." She quirked an eyebrow when she saw that her daughter tried to close an magazine without attracting attention. "What's that?"

Eva cleared her throat and smiled innocently. "Nothing."

The older woman scrutinized her and stepped a little closer to the couch, and then she took a look at the clock on the wall. "I learned one thing about the two of you quite fast. You don't come by at four in the morning just because of nothing."

Colin got up ton his feet and wrapped his arms around Jane's shoulders, leading her to the kitchen. "And I know that you don't get up at that time if you don't need anything."

The Italian sighed and gave up trying to find out what kind of plan they hotched. She looked long at Colin's face and heaved a sigh. "You loom tired, and you need a clean shave."

He started to chuckle, bent his head and kissed his mother's cheek. "You look very well too."

Jane smiled broadly and started the coffeemaker and the smile grew even wider when she heard Eva joyning them in the kitchen. She was very proud of both of her children because they didn't only inherited Maura the best traits of her wife's appearance but also her intelligence. Either of them turned out to be pretty smart, and either of them skipped classes in school and college. At some point Jane sometimes felt like she was the dimwit in the family but Maura always convinced her that it was their merits that their children turned out quite goodly.

Colin was a intern at Beth Israel and Eva was working with Maura in the forensic lab, and sometimes Eva watched Maura performing autopsies.

Jane was glad that neither of her children had the crazy idea to take her profession, and somehow it hurt her pride at the same time. She wasn't sure why, but she would've been happy if Colin would've become a cop. Neither she nor Maura ever tried to influence their children as it came to their choice of profession, all that mattered to them was that they got a good education and that they do whatever they love. And as soon as Colin and Eva told them that they wanted to go to college, Jane was beyond relieved. She was happy that neither of them made the same mistake that she once didn't.

Eva clapped an hand over her mouth as she yawned and wiggled her brows as she saw her mother's skeptical look. "I'm fine." She chuckled and stretched her arms over her head. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"You're tired as well." Jane replied and took three mugs from the cupboard. "I can talk to your supervisor."

"Please dont,' the younger woman groaned and Colin laughed out loud.

Jane smiled mischievously because she knew exactly why her daughter refused her offer. Eva already decided in a young age that she want to continue Maura's work and she stayed true to it. Maura was beyond proud as Eva came to her one day and asked shyly if it'd be possible to work in Maura's department.

She got three mugs out of a cupboard and placed two in front of her children. She looked closely at both and a frown crept up her forehead as she realized that either of them held something back. " Okay, spill it out," she simply stated and crossed her arms.

The younger woman blinked confused and briefly exchanged a look with Colin. "What?"

"Something's going on, and I wanna know what it is."

Colin rolled his eyes but smiled. "Nothing's going on, Ma. We just -" he trailed off when footsteps came from the stairs and his face lit up as Maura rounded the corner.

Maura stood at the door and glanced surprised at him and Eva. It wasn't like she didn't want them to be here, it was just because of the time of night. She made three long strokes and then she engulfed her eldest child in a tight hug before she did the same with Eva. The two women may worked together and saw each other the whole day, but that didn't mean that they had time to share a lot of private moments. Either Maura had to be at a crime scene or the Lab was too busy so they only had time to exchange the current happenings in their lives. And even though they spent lunch time together every now and then, they mostly talked about Eva's new boyfriend of whom Jane didn't know about.

She knew that it was hard for her wife that neither Eva nor Colin weren't the little child anymore who Jane chased through the yard for hours, and that the Italian barely can handle the fact that their children were old enough to be in serious relationships. And then there was Colin whom she barely saw anymore because of his work at Beth Israel. She understood better than anyone else that his free time was limited as a intern, and that he wanted to spend his free time with his friends instead hanging around with his parents, but that didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to miss him. Maura scrutinized his face and couldn't help the smile that broke free, but then the happy look was replaced by confusion. "Is everything alright?"

Eva chuckled and thanked Jane silently for the coffee that the older woman poured into her mug. "I told you that our mothers become suspicious when we meet here at this time."

"That's because I start to think that neither you nor your brother have any contents in your own fridges." Jane said back and quirked an eyebrow, and Maura started to smirk. "It wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

The older doctor shook her head with a smile. " Or that you'd be about to raid our liquor cabinet." She added and walked over to her wife.

"Neither one thing nor the other." The young man replied and shrugged. "But we already drank all of Ma's beer."

"What," Jane asked with an high-pitched voice and opened the door of the device to check the substance of his words. She shut the fridge again and glared at her son.

"Some things will never change." Eva laughed amused and took a swig from the cup. "No, we just came by because my place is at the end of the town and Colin's is a mess."

He gave her a shove and furled his brows. "It is not." He sighed heavily as Eva looked skeptically at him and turned the corners of his mouth downward. "Maybe it is a little bit."

"And about what did the two of you whisper when I came down the stairs," Jane asked and studied the younger people.

"Ma!" Colin whined now.

Maura placed an hand on Jane's shoulder as she walked to the fridge and opened its door. "Okay, let's stop interrogating those two. How about I make you something to ear?"

Eva nodded approvingly and hunched her shoulders. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

"To me too." Colin agreed.

Jane rolled her and spluttered. "If course it does." She grumbled and ducked her head when the blonde scowled at her. Of course she was glad to see her children again, but she had hoped that they would meet for lunch or dinner, and not for a snack in the middle of the night. She also was surprised that Maura didn't mention that Colin looked beyond tired. She wondered what kept him awake, but she knew better than to ask when she sensed that he didn't want to talk about it at the moment. They might looked only a little bit alike but she knew that Colin and Eva could be as stubborn like her. And that they were able to shut everyone out until they solved the problem themselves, or when the problem became too big and when they needed the assistance of their mothers. But mostly their pride got into their way and then she and Maura had to figure out what was wrong.

She glanced long at Maura and started to smirk devilish. "You can consider yourself lucky that neither Mom nor I came down here naked."

Maura stifled an amused laugh as her children made a disgusted sound.

Jane had to fight with herself so she don't started to laugh. She furled her brows and glanced accusingly at Colin and then at Eva. "So it's totally fine that we caught either of you several times on the couch making out with your ... love interests, but it's not okay for your mother and me that we still show affection?"

"Showing affection like kissing in front of us is different from telling us that you still have sex." Eva shot back and sheepishly. "I mean, you're our mothers, and you're ... old."

"Excuse me," Maura asked surprised and looked in disbelief at her daughter. "What are you thinking what we did to have you?"

"IVF?" Colin suggested and ducked his head as soon as a kitchen towel flew towards him.

"No one likes weisenheimers." Jane growled through gritted teeth but he still started to smirk.

Maura started the stove and nodded at a cabinet. "Eva, please get us some plates."

The young brunette didn't protest and got up from her chair, rounded the kitchen island and kissed Maura's cheek. "Even though you just told us that you and Ma are still sexually active, I want you to know that I love you."

Maura's eyebrows shot up high as soon as she heard those words and she looked baffled at the detective.

Jane snorted and shook her head without replying anything.

Colin got up to his feet as well and walked to the coffee maker, grumbling, "Really? Was that necessary?"

Eva glanced innocently at him and fluttered her eyelashes, but the smile on her lips was anything but innocent. It was waggish.

He rolled his eyes and refilled his cup without saying another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Thank you all so so much for all the reading, the following and that you've favorite this story. THANK YOU! I also appreciated your comments.**

 **Oh, and before you guys a cinfuses, I've changed the title of this story because I didn't like the previous one not so much.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you'll like this chapter as well, and you're welcome to tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura frowned a little as she put the a liver into a metallic scale pan and started to say, "The largest solid organ in the body, situated in the upper part of the abdomen on the right side." She paused and wrote down the weight of the organ. "The liver has a multitude of important and complex functions to manufacture proteins, synthesizes, store, and process fats, including fatty acids and cholesterol; to metabolize and store carbohydrates; to form and secret bile that contains bile acids to aid in the intestinal absorption of fats and the fat-soluble vitamins A, D, E and K; to eliminat, by metabolizing or secreting, the potentially harmful biochemical products produced by the body, such as bilirubin, from the breakdown of old red blood cells and ammonia from the breakdown of proteins; and to detoxify, by metabolizing and, or, secreting, drugs, alcohol and environmental toxins."

Eva stood right at the autopsy table, held a clipboard against her chest and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I know." She mumbled under her breath.

Maura had heard those words and glanced briefly over her shoulder. "Do?" She turned her attention back to the organ and studied it thoroughly. "Come here and tell me what you see."

The younger woman heaved a sigh and did as she was told. She looked at the liver in Maura's hands and made a important decision. "It looks like a fatty liver."

The ME nodded approvingly but still didn't look at the younger woman. Somehow she missed it that someone was trying to follow in her footsteps. The last one who really tried it was Susie, who died way too young. Well, she got killed because she was about to expose a killer on her own.

She shook the thought off and looked at her daughter. "What causes a fatty liver?"

Eva swallowed down a groan and licked her lips. "A fatty liver is a reversible condition wherein large vacuoles of triglyceride fat accumulate in liver cells via the process of steatosis." She paused in hope that this lesson would be over already. She rolled her eyes as Maura looked expectantly at her. "Despite having multiple causes, fatty liver can be considered a single disease that occurs worldwide in those with excessive alcohol intake and the obese. The condition is also associated with other diseases that influence fat metabolism. When this process of fat metabolism is disrupted, the fat can accumulate in the liver in excessive amounts, thus resulting in a fatty liver. It is difficult to distinguish alcoholic FLD from nonalcoholic FLD, and both show microvesicular and macrovesicular fatty changes at different stages."

Maura nodded satisfied and walked back to the autopsy table. "You know why I'm doing this?"

"Because you love teaching?"

The blonde smiled broadly and wiggled her eyebrows. "Because I want to make sure that you'll be as good as me when you take over this office."

Eva rolled her shoulders and raised her brows. "You know what I'm doing when I move into your office?"

Maura started to smirk because she had seen this expression already, and started to work on the corpse again. "No."

Eva walked around the table and wrote down her noted. "I'll put a massage chair in it."

Maura laughed hearitly and furrowed her brows. "Now you start to sound like your Ma." She peeked up and smirked. "Peter's wearing you out, huh?"

Eva blushed violently and she dropped her eyes to her noted. They usually never talked about her sex life, and she has been grateful about it. "Mom," she whispered. "We don't talk about that stuff at work. Remember what happened when Ma caught us talking about Brian?"

Maura laughed a little and straightened her back. "Right, right. She was furious because you didn't tell her about him."

"For some reason."

"I don't feel comfortable for keeping that from your mother."

"And I don't feel comfortable when she's having The Talk with me all over again. At some point I felt like I have to tell her that having sex with the right person is okay."

Maura licked her lips to hide her amused smile as she pulled her latex cloves off. But then she turned serious again. "Ma is very protective when it comes to those she loves the most, Eva. And that means that she takes it out on someone who she thinks that this person's using you or your brother just to have great advantages. As you know, the names Rizzoli and Isles have great weight in Boston."

"And sometimes it also can be a burden." Eva replied and regretted her statement as soon as she saw the hurt look of the doctor. "No, I mean -"

"I know what you mean." Jane's voice cut her off as soon as she came into the room and shrugged when the two women turned surprised to her. "And I wish I could take this burden off your and tour brother's shoulders." She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her slacks and took a deep breath. "I really know what you mean, Evie. I struggled with those two names myself." She paused and hunched her shoulders with a smile, walking to the ME. "One of this name is my own, though. I hope that we didn't give you the feeling that you have to follow in one of our footsteps."

"I still don't want to go to the Academy. " Eva replied with a smile and shrugged.

"Damn." Jane cursed jokingly and looked amused at her daughter. "Absolutely no chance?"

"Not the slightest bit."

The Italian exchanged glances with her wife, who was smirking. She rolled her eyes and sat down on an empty autopsy table like she used to in the past, but this time she made a face as soon as she realized again that she wasn't thirty anymore. She warned Maura silently when the doctor pressed amused her lips together. She saw a movement in the corner of her eyes and growled without looking at her daughter, "You better think twice!"

Eva closed her mouth again and blinked a couple of times, but then she started to chuckle as she saw the amused look of Maura.

Jane raised her eyebrows and rubbed her tired left eye with her hand. She still wondered how she survived two defiant children and know knew why she got a couple of gray hair. She saw another movement, this time in her wife's office, and jumped off the table, making her way towards said room.

The other two women looked confused at each other and followed the brunette without saying a word.

Jane entered the office and watched as her son placed a couple of files on the doctors desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "One visit has to be a coincidence, two not so much." She stated unceremoniously and quirked an eyebrow as he jumped.

Colin twisted around and glanced puzzled at her. "Um -" He suddenly tried to smile innocently. "Hi. What ... are you doing here?"

Jane studied her son for a moment and wiggled her brows. "As a matter of fact, I'm working in this building, and even if I wouldn't I have two reasons to justify my visit. And what brought you here, son?"

He licked nervously his lips and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He and Eva early learned that it is best to speak the truth, and that Jane and Maura always saw through their lies. But it didn't mean that neither of them didn't try to take their mothers for a fool every now and then, and every time the siblings failed miserably. He looked briefly at Eva and smiled strained. "I have three good reasons to come by. Mom, my sister and **you**."

Jane still wasn't convinced and flopped down on the couch in her wife's office. Many things had changed, but there was always a couch in Maura's office about which she complained in the beginning before she spent her breaks on it. "Uh-huh."

Eva smiled a little as he cleared his throat but then she turned serious again as soon as Maura glared at her.

Suddenly, Colin held a paper bag up and beamed at his family. "I brought lunch. For Mom and Eva I got turkey sandwiches and for you, Ma, a pulled pork sandwich just the way you like it." He paused as he handed the food over and took a glance at his sister. "On my way here I met Peter."

Eva was about to unwrap her sandwich and stopped dead all of a sudden, the color drained from her face. She knew all to well that this was revenge for her being amused because of him. "Oh," she mumbled and avoided the eyes of the Italian.

Jane had the feeling that her family kept something from her and eyed each of them, waiting for some explanation. She realized that she was waiting in vain and finally broke the silence. "Who's Peter?"

Maura's eyebrows shot up and the blonde took a bite of her sandwich before she could say anything wrong.

Eva chewed on her food and shrugged, saying innocently, "He's just a friend of mine."

"Yeah, you guys are friends with ben -" Colin laughs but then he stopped abruptly as soon as he felt his sister's foot against his shin. He clenched his jaw and sat up straight.

"Let's talk about nurse Charlotte." Eva hissed and turned her head to him.

"Charlotte," Jane and Maura asked in unison and their faces were surprised.

Colin started to smirk and shrugged. "It's nothing serious. Charlotte and I are just having fun every now and then. Relieving stress."

Jane swallowed her bite and furrowed her eyebrows. "Just having fun, relieving stress. You know what we've called that?"

"Fun?"

"Screwing around."

Maura choked on her sandwich and glared at her wife. She remembered quite well that neither she nor Jane wanted to name what they had at the beginning of their relationship. She frowned a little and said, "Jane, please."

The Italian shrugged and sipped her coffee. "What?"

Eva was the one who spoke up, "I didn't know that you and Mom are that inhibited. I mean, neither you nor her are shy about ..." She started to smirk and looked at her Mom. "Intercourse."

Jane flinched at the word and closed her eyes for a second. Then she grumbled, "Really?"

Maura swallowed hard and took a deep breath, then she started to talk about nullities and then about when they could have another family dinner because in her opinion nightly intrusion did not count like that.

Everyone else in the room has been glad about the change of topic and they ate and chat about everything and nothing. Mostly they reported each other what they have done when they didn't spend time together and talked about what was going on in Boston, the area, the country. Jane took a deep breath as she looked at her watch and then she started to gather her belongings. "All right, guys." She sighed and got up from the couch. "It's time for me to go back to my office and to pretend that I'm working." She slowed her movements and glanced at her son. "It was good to see you, Colin. You should come by more often, even in the middle of the night."

He rolled his eyes but smiled as soon as he heard his Mom and sister chuckle.

Only a couple of minutes later Eva also told them that it'd be time for her to return to her work before her boss would notice her absence.

Maura glanced speechlessly at her daughter as Eva disappeared around the corner and then she scoffed.

Colin smirked and shrugged. "I heard that Eva's supervisor doesn't really like it when her employees come too late to work."

Now, Maura huffed and swatted his arm and then they laughed hearitly. She took a moment before she glanced seriously at Colin, walking to her desk. "Colin, you might fooled you Ma."

"I don't think so," he muttered under his breath and avoided Maura's eyes.

She licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows, placing an hand on the frist file that he had brought to her office. "Do you wanna tell me what this is about?"

He hesitated for a second but then his shoulder slumped. He heaved a sigh and walked around the coffee table. "Since a couple of weeks strange things are happening in Beth Israel. People are dying."

Maura took his words in and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "That's something that can happen in a hospital, Colin. Sometimes patients pass away."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know that, Mom. I'm not a newbie."

"So, what's bothering you?"

"Patients who were supposed to get better and even those who were supposed to get released suddenly died. They got better or even were doing great and then they died of cardiac arrest or of a sepsis."

"Postoperative complications are quite common."

"But those people I'm talking about haven't had any kind of surgeries." He argued and his frustration was clearly visible. "And even thought they had one, they recovered from it paradigmatically. It's just -"

The ME waited for him to continue the sentence and when he didn't, she asked, "What?"

He furrowed his brows and shrugged. "The patients that died, my patients, were rather young, like in my age. And I don't ... No, I can't understand what I may have been missing. And if it wasn't my fault, I'd like to know what actually causes their death."

Maura started to understand and nodded slowly. She fast realized that he and Eva had been rather devoted to their jobs and that they always took a closer look at something if a simple explanation didn't make any sense to them. "And why are you not asking your in-house pathologist?"

Colin cleared his throat and started to put his jacket on. "Because then I'd have to justify why I'm asking for an autopsy even though it seems obvious that those people died of a natural cause. And our pathologist isn't quite font of me because when I show up in his office I cause work. Besides, he isn't as good as you are."

The doctor quirked skeptically an eyebrow and a smile ghosted over her lips. "You know what Ma would say right now?"

"No."

"Cheese ball."

Colin had to blink a couple of times after those words left his mother's mouth and then he laughed out loud, and Maura joined him. "Most likely." He laughed and then he looked beseechingly at his mother. "Are you taking a look at the records?"

Maura's shoulders slump and she sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll look at them." She gasped in surprise when Colin engulfed her in a tight hug and made a face. "But I won't promise anything." She groaned.

"I know, I know." He replied and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome." She said and straightened her blouse again. She felt the urge to tell him not to run as hr hurried around the corner and took the first file from the stack, shaking her head.

Colin passed the door that led to the Lab and stopped in his track when he spotted his sister. He pushed the glass door open and stuck his head into the room. "Hey, are you free tonight?"

Eva looked up from the clipboard in her hand and frowned a little. "I am."

"Meet me at Grandview Lounge."

"Why?"

"Really?" He growled and looked over his shoulder to see if Maura would be in the near. "We still have to prepare Ma's birthday party."

Eva lowered the clipboard and whispered back, "Ma hates any kind of party, Colin."

"Are you coming by or not."

"Yes." She agreed reluctantly and nodded.

"Great. See you later." He stated and turned to leave without waiting that Eva added something else.

Eva rolled eyes and lifted the board again. "Yeah, til' later." She mumbled to herself and clenched her jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I wish you a wonderful Christmas time and I hope that you'll enjoy the time with your beloved ones. And if I don't post anything until the next year, A Happy New Year to you all. Hold close those you love and cherish them, show them how much you love 'em before it's too late ...**

 **Now, thank you for your reading, fallowing, for the favorites and your reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Kisses,**

 **T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane flopped down on the couch next to her wife and looked at the reading doctor. She took a sip of her beer and furrowed her eyebrows because she could see that Maura wasn't reading a file that belonged to her office. She wanted to take a look at it too and flinched as the blonde shut said file regardlessly. "What are we reading?"

Maura took a swig from her red wine and glanced at her curious wife. "A file."

Jane skidded closer and furrowed her eyebrows. " **I can see that** , but it doesn't belong to the ME's office, does it?"

Maura held the intense gaze of the detective and shrugged. "Earlier this day, colleague asked me to take a look at some of his files."

Jane didn't blink or move until she figured out what the doctor truly said. "Said colleague is Colin, isn't he?"

Maura pressed her lips together but then she rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is?"

"Why does he want you to take a look at it? Does he think that someone walks around in Beth Israel and scrag his patients?" She furled her eyebrows as Maurato gave her no answer. "He actually thinks that, right?" She waited that Maura eventually nod and clenched her jaw. "Does our son have a reason to think so?"

Maura sighed heavily and dropped the file on the table. "Not really. It seems like that those who passed away suffered from complications." She paused and started to shake her head. "He's not the first physician who can't accept that he lost patients."

Jane nodded slowly and furrowed her brows. The voice in the back of her head told her that her wife held something back. "I can sense a but." She reached out for the file when Maura only pursed her lips and winced as her wife slapped her hand away. She almost looked comical at the blonde and made another attempt with the same result, Maura swatting her hand away. She growled low and grabbed her wife's wrist. "Stop that!" She laughed and pulled the smaller woman closer. She smiled broadly as Maura giggled and looked long at the woman she'd loved more than her own life. Though both of them became older, Jane's feelings hadn't changed a little bit. She still saw the kirky woman that showed up at the station in tight dresses and heels. Well, not much had changed, though. Maura still took care of her appearance and the Italian liked it, even though she still made jokes about it every now and then. "You dare to hit a police officer."

"Only my favorite one," the ME purred with a challenging smirk.

Jane came closer and her eyes dropped to Maura's eyes. She was about to close the last gap when the front door opened and that made the Italian jump. She turned her attention to the door and frowned deeply. "Can we help you?"

Frankie started to take his coat off and stopped dead as soon as he spotted the couple. "Am I interrupting something?"

Maura smirked amused and hid her smile behind her fingers. "No."

"Yes!" Jane raised a hue and cry and glared at Maura. "Jesus, Frankie. I start to think that Ma's bad timing rubbed off on you."

Frankie grinned broadly and dropped the pizza box, he held in his hand, onto the surface of the kitchen island. "Why? Is it already bedtime for you guys?" He looked at his watch and turned the corners of his mouth downwards. "Right, it's already half past eight."

"Oh, shut you mouth." Jane growled and heaved herself off the couch. "What brought you here?"

"Besides the fact that I want to see my sister every now and then?" He shot back and nodded at the files on the coffee table. "You're working at something interesting?"

Maura reached out for said file and looked over her shoulder. "It's just something Colin asked me to take a look at."

"Medical stuff."

"Kinda." Jane replied and lifted the lid of the box. "He thinks that a Grim Reaper wanders around in Beth Israel."

He got a slice of pizza from the box and furled his eyebrows. "But you don't think so?"

Jane hesitated and shrugged as she glanced briefly at her wife. "I think that we'd have heard about it if someone kills off patients." She pressed her lips together and sighed. "I mean, at least families would contact us when they think that the death of their loved ones are a little strange."

"Or they just accept the fact that the cases of their loved ones have been hopeless." Maura threw in and looked over her shoulder. "Sometimes it is easier to believe that a loved person passed away after a long fight and a lot of suffering. Family members also believe that it'll be better that a loved one pass away instead of torturing themselves and their loved ones any longer."

Jane blinked a couple of times and a frown crawled up her forehead before she said, "And that's why you're looking at those records like you're something missing?"

Maura didn't respond right away and kept the gaze of her wife, but then she liked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows like she was silently agreeing.

Frankie cleared his throat and pointed at the pizza in the box. "Someone's hungry?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eva took a seat in the booth in the Grandview Lounge and forced herself to smile at the man in front of her even though she knew that her brother was standing at the counter and tried to hook up with his next _victim_. She took a sip of her cocktail and took a moment before she said, "Thanks for stopping by, Glen."

Glen Christiansen nodded slowly and took a sip of his beer. He and Eva met at a party of Colin and got along with each other immediately, though they never crossed the line of friendship because both of them didn't want to risk it that Colin would lose his best friend nor his sister. Besides, all of them grew up with each other.

Glen nodded slowly and picked at the caught her skeptical look. "To take him to bed." As soon as those words left his mouth, he made a face. "To make sure that he'll survive the night."

She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "Just make sure that he doesn't take someone home who'll pin a pregnancy on Colin after six months just because of his name."

Her dear friend chuckled and took a swig from his beer. "You got it."

Eva took a deep breath abd glanced back at her flirting brother. She knew that Glen liked her more than just a friend, but she also knew that he would never make a move on her because her brother made more than sure that he'd kill Gleen if he'd try to hook up with her. Not because Colin didn't like Gleen, because the three of them became close and he saw Glenn more like a brother. Colin knew all to well that Glebn was madly in love with his little sister, but was beyond relieved that the other man respected him enough not to make a move on Eva.

She rolled her eyes as soon as her brother squeezed himself into the booth next to her and eyed him for a moment. "Is she the future Mrs. Isles? Mom would be so proud of you."

He snorted and shrugged. "Only for tonight, and only if she knows about." He smirked proudly when he heard his sister's disgusted sound and wiggled his eyebrows as Glen laughed heartily. Then he pulled her closer, giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

She glared at him and gained space again, elbowing Colin's ribs.

Colin swallowed his groan and started to chuckle. He was about to lift his beer bottle to his lips as he caught the anxious faces of the other too and frowned. "Why are you looking like that?"

Glen pursed his lips and shook his head, emptying his bottle before he could say something wrong. "

Eva furrowed her brows and turned in her seat so she was able to look at Colin. "Why haven't you call me to tell that you'll come by with your idée fixe? At least I'd prepare Mom for that."

Glen's eyebrows shot up and he leaned forward. "You didn't tell Maura about it until today?"

"Well -"

"No, he didn't," Eva cut Colin short as he was about to come up with a lame excuse. "My dear brother stopped by unannounced and thought he could sneak medical records into our Mom's office without being caught. He probably forgot that Ma comes down every day to have lunch with our Mom, and unfortunately she caught him sneaking around in Mom's office today."

Colin saw the look of his friend and shrugged with a sheepishly smile.

"Oh, boy," the other man laughed and ran his hands over his face. "You are so screwed if you're wrong, bro."

Colin's face fell and he licked his lips frowning slightly. He knew that he'd have to justify himself in front if his bosses abd in front if his mothers in the case it'd turned out that he was wrong, abd that he would have to explain why he got the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Boston and Homicide involved. But his gut yelled at him that the deaths he currently to explain weren't random, and he hoped that his mother came to the same realization. He was about to say something when he spotted someone who hoped he wouldn't see and his face darkened.

Eva spotted the same person and emptied her glass, ready to get up from her seat. "It was nice to chat with you, but would you please excuse me now." She frowned as soon as she felt a tight grip around her wrist and she looked confused at her brother.

"Are you serious?" Colin grolwed through gritted teeth and his face was hard. "You told him where we are?"

Eva shook his hand off and she turned serious too. "I didn't know that Peter isn't allowed to come to this bar, or that we're not allowed to see each other. Stop that ridiculous behaving, Colin."

"He isn't good enough for you."

"I think that I'm the one who has to decide that."

"And I am the one who has to protect you."

She laughed bitterly and patted his shoulder. "I'm a grown up, I can take care of myself." She pauses and looks in the direction of the woman her brother has flirted with earlier. "You should worry about yourself, though." And with that she was gone without saying goodbye.

Colin closed his eyes and swallowed a groan. It wasn't that he never liked the guys his sister dated, it was more about getting along with her newest 'boyfriend'. He knew things about Peter he wished he wouldn't know.

He took a deep breath and sipped his beer, eyeing his friend for a while. "It's about time that you tell Eva how you feel about her."

Glen scoffed and eyed his empty bottle. "So you can hate me like you hate Peter." He paused and waited until his friend has rolled his eyes. "And Peter's an EMT, he understands when Eva goes all medical."

"You're aln electronics engineer." Colin objected and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I talk about electronics."

"So?"

Glen smiled a little and held his hand up to order the next round. "She's your sister, she's like my own sister. And I don't date Hannah."

Colin blinked a couple of times and then he laughed. "You know what I mean."

Glen on the other hand stayed serious because he can sense that alcohol is speaking out of his friend. "I'll pay, and then I bring you home before you do or say something stupid."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Glen replied and threw a couple of bills on the table, even paying for the beers that haven't been served yet. "Your mothers and your sister would kill me if I leave you here in that state."

Colin heaved a sigh and got up to his feet. "You're good enough for Eva, you know." He suddenly said as he got his jacket and started to walk to the front door.


End file.
